dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Lasthea Terin/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged |quote = My army awaits you command. |Edit = Creation |Game mode1 = Erebos |Game mode2 = |Skill card = Gale Card |normaleffect = Decreases the enemy during normal attacks. |activeskill1 = Unit Advance ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 4363% damage to 1 enemy with an additional 1454% damage. Attacked enemies take 3210% damage every second for 26 seconds and suffer 47% more damage. When the Units are out, enemies suffer 10% more damage instead of , with up to 10 overlays. If the squad is out, increase the damage of this ability by 610% for 60 seconds, with up to 10 overlays. The squad deals 300% Boss damage and the squad deals 100% Boss damage. 10.6s |activeskill2 = Unit Defense |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = For 5.2s, 60% of the damage taken by your party will be taken by a "Soldier" instead, which can not be removed, even by Cerberus. Allies that can also "Protect" other units can not be under the effects of this skill. 14.4s |activeskill3 = Flag of the Battleground |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = For 38 seconds, when the Squad is active, the Attack power of allied units is increased by 375% and their Normal Attack power by 250%, while also increasing the Squads damage by 950% and Normal Attack Power by 500%. When the Squad is active, the Attack Power of allied units is increased by 200% and their Ranged Attack Power by 115%, while also increasing the Squads damage by 400% and Attack Power by 500%. This ability cannot be lifted and can overlay up to 3 times. 22.6s |passive1 = Assemble The Troops ( /Melee) |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = If there are no troops summoned, Lasthea calls one General and one soldier, default . When there are more Incanters or Mages than Warriors/Rogues/Archers, a strong unit will be summoned instead. Summoned Soldiers are fully immune to all conditions and do not retreat to Cerberus. 30s |passive2 = Elite Formation |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase allied units Normal Attack Power by 100% and Melee Attack Power by 166%. |passive3 = Morale Booster |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied units STA by 140% and reduce their damage taken by 72%. Also, increase allied units Attack Power by 216% and further increase by 9% for each additional enhancement. |passive4 = Reinforcements |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Now summons 1 General and 2 Soldiers instead, who reduce Enemy Attack Power by 54% and Defense by 96%. "Unit Advance" damage is increased to 9599%, damage increased to 3198%, the continuous damage increased to 5710%, the damage enemies suffer increased to 58%. The continuous damage and damage suffered can both overlay up to 20 times.The Squad receives 500% additional Boss damage and the Squad receives 200% additional . The Squad, instead, increases the damage enemies suffer by 20%, overlaying up to 20 times. |passive5 = Goddess of War |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase allied units Main Stats by 139% and their Boss damage by 253%. When 'Flag of the Battlefield' is activated, increase the Boss damage of allied units by 493% and their Normal Attack Power by 400%. When using the Squad, instead of increasing Normal Attack Power, increase the Attack Power by 115%. |passive6 = Soul Corps |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Reduces the damage taken by allied units by 94% and increases their Random Damage by 217%. Increase Lasthea's Squad Attack Power by 400% during 'Unit Advance'. When 'Flag of the Battlefield' is activated, increase the Squads Boss damage by 3750% and all attacks are hits. The Squad will gain 2750% Boss damage instead. |passive7 = Powerful Legion |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase Lasthea's Squad Melee Attack Power by 220%, and increase 'Elite Formation' buffs to 200% Normal Attack Power, 180% Melee Attack Power, and STA by 30%. Also, for each additional INFINITY enhancement, further increase Melee Attack Power by 24% and STA by 14%. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Summon ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your Summons' ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Party AoE Damage Decrease |infEffect2 = Decreases received AoE damage by 270% for all allies. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Party STA |infEffect3 = Increases by 68% for all allies. |charskill = The Last Bastion |charEffect = Increases by 142% for all allies. Increase the duration of the 'Defensive Position' skill by 5 sec. |Gaiaweaponname = Flag of the Battlefield |GaiaweaponC = 168% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 140% Impact (Arch Buster Xanthippe Boarded) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase ATK by 1340% for all allies |GaiaweaponSS = Increases ATK by 177% for Xanthippe when boarding Arch Buster Xanthippe. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases Skill ATK by 2730% for all allies. |GaiaweaponU = Increases additional damage by 380% for Xanthippe when boarding Arch Buster Xanthippe. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 60% for Xanthippe when boarding Arch Buster Xanthippe. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 6%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }}